The present invention relates to a system for and method of acting on beverage bottles.
It is known to accommodate beverage containers in storage facilities, in beverage store selling facilities such as wine and liquor stores, in serving facilities such as bars of restaurants, etc. However, there is no system or method for acting on the beverage bottles so that they produce corresponding functions as a group, or as an individual bottle in remote fashion and in a systematic way.
Beverage bottles provided with electrical or electronic devices which perform corresponding functions are disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/588,494, which issued as U.S. Pat. No. 9,061,797 on Jun. 23, 2015. It is therefore desirable to create a system and a method which provides systematic activation of corresponding beverage bottles in groups or individually.